Great War Battle Pier
Overveiw and Gameplay Great War Battle Pier (which will be called GWBP in this page) is a fan-made world by Lukraniom. 10 plants can be obtained and 15 different zombies can be encountered. It is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's about time! that is placed in between Neon Mixtape tour, and Jurassic Marsh.There are 30 night levels. There are 2 very easy levels: Nights 1 and 4. There are 4 easy levels: Nights 2, 3, 5, and 7. There are 6 medium levels: Nights 6, 8, 9, 12, 15, and 30. There are 7 hard levels: Nights 10, 16, 18, 24, 26, 27, and 29. There are 7 very hard levels: Nights 11, 13, 19, 21, 22, 23 and 28. And finally, there are 4 extremely hard levels: Nights 14, 17, 20, and 25 with night 20 being the hardest. This world is 4 jalapeños difficult. Description It's WWI, and the zombies are at an all-out attack. It's time to enlist and fight with our plants to end the war to end all wars. Gimmicks The main gimmick for this world is water. Unlike in Big Wave Beach, the water level doesn't change but instead, Like Pirate Seas, always reaches to the 6th column. There are also puddles of water beyond that that can only allow aquatic plants. A counteract of this gimmick is Lily Pad. There are piers that can stretch out into the water, a lot of times not reaching the ninth column. These piers do not allow ground plants. Another gimmick is the Artillery Map. The Artillery Map is placed right next to the waves bar, and it it vital for zombies to use in their ambush and assist helicopters. To prevent the casualties of the artillery map, just simply plant a Brambler to scramble the map as a counteract of this gimmick. There are two ambush strikes. One is called "Air Strike" where 3-10 targets appear on the lawn and deadly tile-effect bombs drop there, which can kill any plant or zombie (except for a zomboss). The other one is called "Air Crate Income" where 3+ crates with any zombie in them (even possibly gargantuars) drop onto select tiles on the lawn. A counteract of both of these ambush attacks would be Umbrella Leaf as they don't allow them to reach the lawn. Plants *Numbered plants are world plants. Bulleted ones are premium. # Sea_Shroom (night 1) # Umbrella_Leaf (night 2) # S.A.Mango (night 4) # Ground_Cacao (night 7) # Tide_Rose (night 11) # Brambler (night 14) # Bell_Pepper (night 17) # Bay_Leaf (night 22) # Assault_Pea (night 26) # Water_Lily (night 29) * T.A.L.O.Nectarine: $4.99; £3.99 * Banana Gun: 100 gems Zombies *Shows ability and first encounter. Zombies without an ability on them are variant zombies. * Soldier zombie (night 1) * Bullet head zombie (night 1) * War flag zombie (night 1) * Catapult zombie- fires at the back most plant from the ninth column (day 3) * Pilot zombie- Flies over even the tallest plant barriers and dodges straight projectiles. (night 5) * Riot shield zombie- blocks straight projectiles (night 6) * Riot helmet zombie- blocks lobbed projectiles (night 6) * Cannon zombie- fires shots from the ninth column that move plants back a space (night 8) * Piper zombie- plays a song to put plants in a 3x3 area to sleep for 15 seconds (night 17) * Sword fighter zombie- slashes your plants and kills them instantly (night 20) * War imp (night 2) * War gargantuar (night 10) * Zombot War Machine (night 30)